Tragedy Of Love
by Cornelia Yuuki
Summary: SxS fic... what will happen if Li finds out that Sakura had cancer?... COMPLETED!
1. Li came back to Japan

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS, it is owned by CLAMP… okay?...

---

**TRAGEDY OF LOVE**

**---**

**Chapter 1 : Li came back to Japan**

**---**

_Cold. So cold. My body and my heart shiver from the cold._

_I would have never imagined I'd feel so much!_

_I miss you and I cannot tell you. Worst of all, I cannot tell myself._

_Why, why shouldn't I feel those emotions?_

_Solitude makes me feel a deaf pain that not even the things in my past can soothe._

_And whenever other feelings arise, like rage, I cannot find peace and I ask myself why us, why THIS WAY, why NEVER again._

"_YOU MADE THAT CHOICE ALONE, SYAORAN! NOBODY ASKED ME ANYTHING."_

_You told me this with tears in your eyes. Now, if only I could convince myself that I was reasonable. If only I could silence the doubts that crowd my mind. If only, for one more time, I could lose myself in the heaven of your eyes…_

_---Syaoran Li, dated 10th of January, 2006---_

"Hmmm… Sakura… I wonder if you still love me… after all the problems that we had encountered… please don't give up on our relationship… even I left you behind.. you can blame me for that… sigh!" said Li to his self.

"Calling all passengers 9431 ready for landing, please fasten your seat belts. Thank you!"

"Great! I'm in Japan right now! Woohooo!" yelled Li.

The passengers of the plane began staring at him.

"Oh I'm sorry… just… uhmm… excited…" Li said as he tries to get out of embarrassment.

The passengers who stared at Syaoran begins to laugh. Then Syaoran started to blush. He hid his blush as fast as he could, then he begins to flash a fake smile.

"Oh great! First time! First time to be embarrassed!" laughed Li.

---

**Meanwhile…**

"RRING! RRING!" goes the telephone.

"Hello. Kinomoto residence! May I help you?" said Sakura.

"Hi! Can I speak to Sakura please."

"Speaking! Who's this?"

"Eriol Hiiragizawa here!"

"Oh Eriol! Thanks for calling! Can I help you?"

"You'll be surprised with my news! Go to the Penguin Park! At exactly 10 in the morning today! Okay?"

Then Eriol hangs up.

"Hello? Hello?" said Sakura, "Why will I go to the Penguin Park?"

On the other side...

"Moshi, moshi?" said Syaoran.

"Oh hello Syaoran-kun! This is Tomoyo"

"Hello Tomoyo! What's up?"

"You need to go at the Penguin Park! 10 o'clock in the morning. Be there! Please go there as soon as you arrive here."

Then Tomoyo hangs up.

"Moshi, moshi? Tomoyo? How did you know that I'll be arriving there at Japan? Penguin Park? Oh, okay … "

---

**Tomoyo's house …**

"Everything's going to be alright! Don't worry. Eriol and I planned for this." Tomoyo said as she gives the cup of tea to a girl.

"Good! Very good!"

"Mei Ling? What if Syaoran and Sakura finds out that we set-up their meeting today at Penguin Park?" asked Eriol.

"It'll gonna be alright! Don't worry. Both of them will be surprised."

---

hahah! For the first time.. I will submit a by chapter stories… tee heee! Watch out for the next episode! Will sakura appear at the park? Stay tuned! Ciao! Hahah .. this is the 3rd series of cant cry hard enough.. many people want me to make a chapter story out of this.. so I created this to end my first to fics.. but take note, this will take long…


	2. Meeting at the Penguin Park

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS, it is owned by CLAMP ..

--

**CHAPTER 2: **Meeting At The Penguin Park

--

"Gosh! Where's Eriol? And why in the world he called me up and asked me to go here? Darn!"

Suddenly someone hugged Sakura. She started to struggle, then she punched the boy on his face.

"Ouch! S-sakura… it hurts!" said the boy.

"W-who are you? How did you know my name?"

"Look at me Sakura! It's me! Your Syaoran…"

"My Syaoran, eh!" still Sakura didn't turn her back.

"Yes, wonderful memories, good times…"

"Tell me!" interrupted Sakura, "Who are you supposed to be? Setting up this thing?" still Sakura didn't look at Syaoran.

"Sakura, want a proof?"

"Yeah, if you're MY SYAORAN, as you said, then I want you to give me your proof!"

Syaoran turned Sakura to face him and bent down, capturing her lips. He sent chills down to her spine as his lips, warm and soft, worked around there. Sakura closed her eyes and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. The kiss was so long yet so sweet. Syaoran pulled back and smiled as he embraced Sakura.

"I miss you so much, Sakura!"

"I miss you too, Syaoran!"

"I love you, my Sakura!"

"I love you too, my Syaoran.."

The embrace, just like the kiss, was so long yet so romantic.

"Why did you leave me, Syaoran?"

"…"

"Why did you leave me?"

"Because… it is for our own good…"

"OUR OWN GOOD?" Sakura pulled back.

"Yes."

"Our own good, eh?"

"…"

"Ah, I get it! Because we broke up, that's why!"

"…"

"C'mon Li! Defend yourself!"

"I thought you didn't want me anymore, so I decided to go to Hong Kong."

"Didn't want you anymore, eh!" Sakura scratched her head, "You're so lame, Syaoran! You knew how much I love you!"

"…"

"SPEAK!" yelled Sakura.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

"Do you really want me to forgive you?" said Sakura as she atarted to raise one of her eyebrow.

"Yes!"

"Give me two reasons why will I forgive you. Your timer starts now."

"My first reason is I love you, my second reason is something special," Syaoran went down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Sakura stood up and walked a little. "So, it's a no?" Syaoran asked. He wasn't looking at Sakura. Then Sakura sneaked at his back.

"It's a yes, Syaoran! And I forgive you!" said Sakura as her tears roll down on her cheeks.

"I love you Sakura! My Cherry Blossom!" Li said as he hugged her sweetheart.

"I love you too, Syaoran! My little wolf!"

---

----

tee hee… watch out for more chapters.. thanks for your reviews… Ciao!


	3. Confessions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS, CLAMP does ..

--

**CHAPTER 3: **Confessions …

--

it was seven in the morning. Sakura and Syaoran were both lying and sleeping at the same bed. Suddenly, Sakura wakes up.

"M-morning…" said Sakura as she was stretching her arms up.

Sakura looked around her room, "Everything seems fine." She said. But she was devastated of what she saw! Syaoran was lying beside her, and still sleeping.

"HOEEE!" screamed Sakura.

"W-what? What was going on?" Li said as he jumps out of the bed.

Sakura couldn't believe that what she saw, she was sleeping with her beloved Syaoran --- AT THE SAME BED!

"I'm so sorry, Sakura! Touya said that the master's bedroom was occupied by Yukito, so he suggested that I can sleep at your room. However, he punched me so hard that I fell asleep… I guess he carried me up and lay me down right next to you.. I… I'm so sorry…." explained Li.

"That's alright! We're lucky because nothing happened to us… I guess we just slept in the same bed. Touya will pay for this!"

Then Sakura and her beloved Syaoran go downstairs.

"Good morning, monster!" greeted Touya with full confidence.

"Stop being ridiculous, onii-chan!i'm not a monster!"

"Alright. Then I can call you a… m-monster then?" teases Touya.

"I… AM… NOT… A.. MONSTER!" yelled Sakura as she flashed a Devil's face on Touya.

Touya was devastated of what he saw. Sakura, for the first time, scared him with just a devil look from her face.

"Alright, quit babbling around and start to eat!" invited Yukito.

Just like what Sakura and Syaoran do as always, they both blush as Yukito was smiling at them…

"C'mon, eat now! Mr. and Mrs. Li Syaoran!" teases Touya.

"TOU-YA!" yelled Sakura and Syaoran as they started to blush…

then they began to eat. All of them are so happy sharing stories with each other. Suddenly…

"Syaoran? Can I speak with you for a moment?" asked Touya.

"Hai!"

Then Touya and Syaoran went to the balcony… (Hold on to your seats, dear readers!)

"Syaoran, this is serious! I don't know if you'll believe me or not…" Touya said.

"What is it?"

"It's all about Sakura. Since you two are engaged, you have the right to know her situation."

"Huh? What situation are you talking about?"

"I can't break this bad news for you. But…. As I said, you have the right to know."

"What is it?"

"Sakura Mimamiya Kinomoto, your Ying-Fa, your Cherry Blossom, had cancer…"

"W… W-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID!" yelled Li.

"She had cancer. She only have a year left before she joined our parents in heaven. I know I'm that stupid to let you know her situation, but I want you to make Sakura happy. I know she'll be happy in your arms, because she loves you for eternity. I don't want to lose much time, Syaoran! But please, take good care of Sakura for me.." Touya said as he wipes his tears.

Syaoran, on the other hand, was confused. He didn't know what to do next. But if you'll take a closer look at his cute face, tears were rollong down on his cheeks…

----

I'm so sorry for not updating … I'm so busy with my studies.. I'm also reading _The Da Vinci Code _ and I can't stop reading that novel… by the way… thanks for the reviews… I really love it…. Watch out for more…. Ciao!


	4. Promise Me You'll Love Me Forever

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS .. CLAMP does… and I don't own their characters, either… just using them to create my fanfics…

---

**CHAPTER 4: **"_Promise me You'll Love me, forever_"

---

_Dearest Sakura,_

_As soon as you opened this letter, I want you to read closely. Go to the Penguin Park at exactly12 in the midnight. I'll be there and I have something to tell you. Please be there! I love you!_

_With Love,_

_Your Little Wolf, Syaoran_

"Why did Syaoran wants me to go to that park?" asked Sakura to herself.

"BREEP! BREEP!" goes the phone.

"Moshi. Moshi? Kinomoto residence. Who's this?"

"Can I speak to Sakura, please."

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Mei Ling."

"Speaking…."

"Hello there Ying-fa! How are you today?"

"I…. I'm fine… how about you?"

"I'm fine too. I'm at Daidouji's place. Can you come over here today?"

"Sorry, I can't…"

"But why?"

"…."

"Let me guess, you have a date with Syaoran-kun, eh?"

"Uh… kind of…."

"Okay! Get dressed now! Bye!"

Then Mei Ling hangs up.

Sakura ran to her room to dress up. She ran up to her closet to find her fancy and favorite dress.

"Oh my… Li-kun will be devastated when he saw me in these! He'll remember something!" Sakura giggled.

---

_**Meanwhile at the Penguin Park … **_

Li swings his sword from left to right. Something was on his mind. He's thinking about Touya's confession. His Sakura had cancer. 'WHY,' he asked his self.

"Syaoran?" came a familiar voice. Syaoran's eyes widened when he saw Sakura dressed in red.

"That dress… I'ts…. D-date…. H-happy…" Syaoran was surprised.

"I wore this in our first date… remember?"

"Y-yeah… Sakura, you look gorgeous…"

"T-thanks…."

Syaoran was still staring at Sakura. He was surprised, even though Sakura's sick, she can carry out her life.

"Why did you call me then?"

"…."

"Is there something wrong, Syaoran?"

"You… didn't…. tell me…"

"What will I not tell to you?"

"You had cancer? You didn't even bother to say it to me."

"W-who… t-told you?"

"Touya…"

Sakura was speechless. Then she began to cry.

"I'm sorry… I didn't tell you that…"

"it's okay… since when you have that?"

"Since you left Japan."

"WHAT!"

Sakura was still surprised . then she fainted.

---

---

I'm very very sorry about what will happen to Sakura… to ms. musette fujisawa… gomenasai! But something will happen at Sakura… I didn't want it too to happen, but that is the story… you can see it in the title… something bad will happen… gomenasai! By the way… THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I really love it! Mwah!


	5. Syaoran's POV

**Disclaimer: **Look, I don't own CCS, it is owned by CLAMP… I'm just borrowing their characters to create my fic ..

---

**Chapter 5: **The Confinement (Syaoran's P.O.V)

­---

Sakura slept for three straight days after she fainted. Syaoran rushed her to the hospital. Syaoran watched his Sakura all-day. He didn't bother to sleep or even rest for a while.

"Li, I think you should rest for a while…" said Tomoyo as she enters Sakura's room.

"No, I'll watch my Sakura, I'll take care of her for now…"

"If that's what you want. I'll go out to buy some foods for breakfast."

"Okay…"

Tomoyo gets her purse and left the room. Syaoran looked at Sakura's face.

"I used to be her enemy!" Syaoran said as he smiles.

"We even battle just to get the Clow Cards from her."

---

_**Flashback…**_

"_Give me the clow cards!" I said._

"_No! I'ts mine!"_

"_Kinomoto, give me all the clow cards you have in your pocket!"_

"_No! no! no!"_

_**End Flashback**_

_**---**_

"I still remember when I asked her out. She was so happy, but thanks to the Hope card, our date was ruined."

---

_**Flashback**_

"_I can sense a clow card." Sakura said._

"_Yeah, me too!"_

"_Let's go for it!"_

"_Yeah!"_

_**End Flashback**_

_**---**_

"And I still remember when she cried for me. I was touched though. But the Hope card made us disappear."

---

_**Flashback**_

"_If our emotions will be taken out, even if we will be apart, I will still think of you. I will push myself to love you again. I promise. I love you, Sakura!" then I disappeared._

"_SYAORAN-KUN!" yelled Sakura._

_Then I appeared, but this time I was clueless._

"_Even though your emotions are taken out from you, I just want to say… that…. I love you Syaoran-kun! No matter what happens! I will always love you!"_

_then I turned back to normal, "I love you too!" I said. She jumped and reached out for me._

_**End Flashback**_

---

Suddenly, Syaoran's eyes widened when he saw Sakura's hands move. He then sit beside her and waits her Sakura to open her eyes. Slowly, Sakura opened her eyes.

"Are you alright?" asked Syaoran.

"Mou.. Syaoran-kun?"

"Don't speak too much… just relax."

"I'm sorry….."

"It's okay. Don't worry."

Suddenly, Sakura's head starts to ache painfully.

"AH! MY HEAD! SYAORAN! CALL THE DOCTOR!"

"W-wait f-for m-me… i… I'll call them…."

---

---

gomenasai again to ms. Musette fujiwara for the wrong name I'd sited last chapter.. what will happen to Sakura? Omg! Thanks for the reviews! Hope you'll like this chap! Ciao!


	6. The Proposal

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS! CLAMP does…

--

**Chapter 6: **The Proposal

--

"_Are you alright, Cherry Blossom?" came a familiar voice._

"_Daddy? Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry."_

"_Your father and I we're so worried, Saki. Don't give up."_

"_Mom?"_

"_Goodbye for now, our little Sakura. Take care and don't lose hope."_

"_Mom, Dad! Don't leave me! Please!"_

"S-Sakura? Are you alright? Sakura?" said Syaoran.

"Huh… huh!"

"Are you alright, Sakura?"

"It was just a dream?"

"What dream?

"Oh… n-nothing… what happened to me anyway?"

"Your head started to ache painfully, then I ran to call the doctor. When we got here, you fainted. You slept for three straight hours, my Cherry Blossom. You made me worry again!"

After hearing Syaoran's story, Sakura flashed a cute smile.

"Aww… my little wolf Syaoran was worried about me." said Sakura as she pinched Syaoran's nose.

"You knew that I love you. Ever since we started capturing the Clow Cards!" said Syaoran.

"Yah I knew that, you remember Yukito-san? I miss him so much!" Sakura said teasingly.

"C'mon, Sakura. He lives at your house! How can you miss him like that?" Syaoran said with jealousy.

Then Sakura grabbed her Syaoran for a hug.

"I'm just kidding! Don't be so jealous with Yukito-san. He's happy with onii-chan!"

"Yeah, I love you too, Sakura."

"Let's forget what's happening to me, my dear. After all, leukemia was a weak one for me. It can't kill me." Sakura pulled back.

"Yeah.. my Sakura?"

"What is it?"

"Will you marry me?" Syaoran said as he go down on bended knees.

Sakura was shocked… she then started to cry.

"Syaoran-kun, I'll be a big burden for you…"

"No. I'll take care of you no matter what happens!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I love you… and I will always be…"

"I love you too…"

"So, will you marry me?"

Sakura let out a big sigh, "Let me think about it," she said as she looks at Syaoran. Syaoran bowed his head, waiting for her answer. "Yes! I do! And I will marry you, Syaoran-kun!"

Syaoran stood up then started to hug his Sakura.

"You're mine, Sakura…"

"Yes… and you're mine too, Syaoran…."

Syaoran bent down to give her a kiss. Sakura, in return, hugged her Syaoran.

--

--

3 chaps to go and it will be finished! Tee hee! To 2 Overly Obsessed, yeah girl I'm a Filipina.. tee hee… I'm still working for chap 7. I can't promise I will update soon because next week is the start of our class. But please stay tuned. Please review! Thanks.


	7. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Card Captor Sakura, it is owned by Clamp.

--

**Chapter 7: **The Wedding (Kinomoto and Li Nuptial)

--

"_You are invited at the wedding of Kinomoto Sakura and the mighty Li Xiao Lang. please be at the Tomoeda Church this 14th of Februaryat exactly three in the afternoon. Please be in formal form. Arigatou Gozaimasu!"_

"Wow! Sakura and Syaoran? Getting married? At last!" Tomoyo said as she leaped for joy.

Eriol, on the other hand, picked up the linvitation.

"I'm happy for them. My goodness, they were meant for each other."

_**Meanwhile at the Kinomoto's…**_

"My God! My little Cherry Blossom were all grown up! I'm so proud of you!" said Kaho.

"Thanks, sis!"

"If he hurts you, call me and I'll give him a lesson." said Touya.

"I don't think that Syaoran will hurt me."

"I love Sakura, and I'll do anything just to make her happy." Syaoran interrupted.

"S-Syaoran…" said Sakura, "What's inside that box?" she asked.

"Oh… this? It's your gown, my Cherry Blossom. Tomoyo made that for you." said Syaoran.

Sakura blushed a little, "Tomoyo made that gown? For me? How is that possible?"

"My Cherry Blossom, she already knew your size! You already forgot that evrytime you chase the cards, she always makes you a costume? My goodness!" said Syaoran.

"I was only kidding, Syaoran! I miss Kero-chan! And the cards too.."

"Yeah, Kero-chan was one of my archenemy, but now, I totally miss his jokes and even his voice…"

"Yeah…"

_**Hiiragizawa's Residence…**_

"Hey Tomi? What's the color of the gown you made for Sakura?" asked Eriol.

"My dear, be surprised! I don't want to tell what color or style I made for Sakura." Laughed Tomoyo.

"Aww.. you're so bad…" Eriol said as he kissed his Tomoyo.

"Eriol?" said Tomoyo.

"What's the matter, my dear?"

"I'm pregnant…."

After hearing Tomoyo's confession, Eriol pulled back. He stared at his wife and gulped.

"W-what did you say?" asked Eriol.

"I'm pregnant.."

"W-who's the father?" doubted Eriol.

"You!"

Eriol flashed big wide smile. Then he leaped for joy.

"Yehey! I'm a father now! Hiiragizawa Eriol Jr.!" yelled Eriol with great happiness.

Tomoyo, on the other side, cries with happiness.

"My dear. Let's go to sleep. Tomorrow is the wedding of our two bestfriends." invited Tomoyo.

"Yes my dear!" Eriol said as he picked up Tomoyo, bridal-style.

_**The Next Morning…**_

Tomoyo squealed as she taped her bestfriend's gown.

"Oh my, Sakura! You definitely is the most beautiful bride I'd ever seen! Man, you're so damn pretty!" said Tomoyo.

Sakura was wearing a pink backless gown. She also wears a pink necklace. Her hair was not tied anymore, allowing her hair to bloom.

"Sakura, the wedding music is starting!" said Tomoyo.

Sakura hugged her bestfriend, "Thank you for always being there for me, I love you!" Sakura said.

As the music plays, Sakura walked down the aisle. She was with her brother, Touya. She glanced at her Syaoran and let out a blush.

"Take care of her, Syaoran, or else I'll punch you Chinese guy!" said Touya, crying while giving Sakura's hand at Syaoran.

"I'll take care of her. And I will not make her cry. I promise." said Syaoran as he accepts Sakura's hand.

Both of them walked to the altar. Prayers and vows we're given.

"Li Xiao Lang, do you take Kinomoto Sakura, as your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the priest.

"I do…" he said, looking at Sakura.

And do you, Kinomoto Sakura, take Li Xiao Lang as your lawfully wedded husband?" asked the priest.

Sakura looked at Syaoran. Syaoran smiled at her. "Yes, I do, father…" she responded.

Eriol and Tomoyo took out their rings.

"I love you Sakura, till I die…" Syaoran said.

"I love you too, Syaoran, for eternity…" Sakura replied.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride…" (_corneliayuuki giggles)_

Syaoran bent down and lifts up Sakura's veil. Then he looked at Sakura. Suddenly, his heart beats fast. He know something was wrong.

"Sakura, are you alright?"

"Y-yes.. d-don't worry…"

"Okay.." he said, "but I knew something was wrong."

Syaoran captured Sakura's lips. Her lips were smooth and soft. He then enters his tongue to her mouth, allowing it to work around there. The kiss was so long yet so romantic. Syaoran pulled back and picked up his Sakura, the bridal-style.

"We'll see you later!" said Eriol.

"Yeah, see you later!" said Syaoran as he puts down his bride at the limo and sits.

The limo started to move. Syaoran was uneasy because he knew perfectly something wrong's going on. Sakura, on the other hand, is quiet like a child.

--

--

this chap is so long… har.,.. did I mention that there will be a twist? Stay tuned! 2 chaps to go and it's done..

PLEASE REVIEW ! D


	8. Goodbye

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS, CLAMP does..

--

**Chapter 8: **Goodbye

--

_**Inside The Limo..**_

"Baby, is there something wrong?" asked Syaoran.

"No, nothing.." replied Sakura.

"You lie.."

"I said I'm fine."

"I knew totally is something wrong. Don't deny it."

Sakura stared at Syaoran. Then that stare become to fade away.

"You know, Syaoran. I feel weak."

"Baby, please don't start this again."

"No, Syaoran… I just… felt that way.."

Syaoran put his hand over SWakura's shoulders.

"Oh, man… please… don't ever say that again.."

"I promise."

Syaoran looked at the window. He then saw their new house.

"Let's get going, then!" invited Syaoran.

"Alright.."

Syaoran carried Sakura the bridal-style. He opened the door, then he closed it. He walked towards the room, then he locked the door. He put Sakura on the bed.

"Ready for our honeymoon?" teased Syaoran.

"Naah!"

"C'mon! Please…" pleaded Syaoran like a child.

"I'm just kidding.."

Syaoran leaned over Sakura, giving her a kiss..

"I love you, Syaoran… for eternity.." said Sakura as she feels her body starting to shut down.

"I love you too, my Sakura.." responded Syaoran as he gently kiss Sakura's cheeks.

"I .. l-love.. y-you.." said Sakura, placing her hands over Syaoran's cheeks.

Syaoran eyes widened when he saw Sakura's fall limp.

"N-no.. Sakura please open your eyes.. please.." said Syaoran as he shake Sakura.

Syaoran's eyes welled up with tears. "No, this can't be happening," he said as he wiped his tears. "No… no! SAKURA!" yelled Syaoran.

"I love you too, my Sakura… for eternity…" whispered Syaoran as he hugged the dead body of Sakura.

--

--

I hate this chap! Sakura died.. cries .. but the next chap is a bomb.. the next chap will be the end of this story. To LUNAMC, the wedding of Eriol and Tomoyo happened at my story "CAN'T CRY HARD ENOUGH" … PLEASE READ IT..

Thanks for the reviews…

Still working for the last chapter.


	9. Are You Ready?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Card Captor Sakura. It is owned by Clamp. Got it?

**Flashback: **Sakura died, and fir that, Syaoran lose hope.

--

**Chapter 9: **Are You Ready?

--

It was a fine day. Today is Thursday. But for Syaoran, today is the end of his world. Today is Sakura's burial. After their marriage, Sakura unexpectedly died.

"I'm sorry, Syaoran. Be strong." Eriol said.

"My God! This can't be happening! Poor Sakura.." cried Tomoyo.

All of them are crying. Sakura's friends, Naoko, Takashi, Chiharu and Rika were there too.

Suddenly, a blinding light burst out beside Sakura's cabin.

"W-what… t-the?" said Syaoran with astonishment.

Syaoran's eyes widened when he saw Ceroberus appeared together with the Clow Cards and Clow Reed.

"Master LI Xiao Lang, I'm very sorry for what happened to Mistress Sakura." Said Kero.

The cards started to take form. One by one, they took their last look at their mistress. They all cried especially the Flower Card and the Mirror Card.

"Mighty descendant, please be strong. Keep up your faith and don't give up. Our time is running out. Good luck to you, Li Syaoran. Goodbye!" said Clow Reed.

"Thanks.." replied Syaoran.

All of them waved goodbye to Syaoran, then they disappeared.

"Thank you… my friends…" whispered Syaoran.

Syaoran's eyes widened when he saw Sakura in front of him.

"Syaoran!" said Sakura with a happy face.

"S-Sakura?" said Syaoran, devastated of what he saw.

"Syaoran, come with me… Syaoran…"

Syaoran was awakened by the alarm clock. "Darn it!" he said. He sits up. Then he started to stretch his arms up.

He went downstairs to prepare breakfast. "Oh boy, I wish Sakura's beside me." he uttered.

But suddenly, someone hugged him tight. He then turn around and saw Sakura.

"Good morning, my dear!" greeted Sakura.

"S-Sakura? Are you really Sakura?" asked Syaoran.

"What's gotten into you, Syaoran? I'm alive…" said Sakura.

"Oh.. well.. do you have… you know! Leukemia?" asked Syaoran.

"No! I was cured three years ago."

"Oh…" replied Syaoran with disbelief.

'_Maybe, it was just a dream,' he said to himself._

"Daddy!" yelled the child.

"Syaoran, in case you've forgotten, I want you to meet our daughter, Ying-Fa." Said Sakura

Syaoran smiled. Then he hugged his family.

"I love you! Both of you!" said Syaoran with tears in his eyes.

"We love you too!" Ying-Fa and Sakura answered back.

--

--

I hope you find this last chapter a bomb…. I like this one… thanks for your reviews every chapter… arigatou gozaimasu!

Please review!

Wait up for my next story!


End file.
